Villains Don't Get Happy Endings
by writersblock109
Summary: A collection of stories about how Once Upon a Time's villains found and lost their happy endings.
Hey y'all- this is a new fic i thought up. Each chapter's gonna be about how a certain villain found heir happy ending and lost it. Major angst alert. Thanks to my betas for putting up with me and my infrequent writing.

All my love,

WB

Killian had known it was coming. He knew that someday soon, he'd lose his happy ending. He'd lose his family. He had lost Liam, his only blood relation, and Milah, his first love. But he'd never, not truly, had a family. He'd finally found one: complete with the overbearing parents like David and Mary Margaret, the bitchy aunt and the man who brought out the best in her, like Regina and Robin, nephews like Neal, a son like Henry, or a love like Emma.

He would lose them, one day soon. Because he'd found it. He'd found his happy ending in this makeshift family, this tight-knit group of warriors and guardians. He'd found his happy ending with each of them, especially Emma.

The first time he'd met her, her eyes had grabbed his attention. It was like staring into the sun after being in the dark for a long time. It was awe-striking, and it was bright. It was far from love at first sight, considering she'd looked ready to tie him up and leave him for dead, but lust at first sight? Definitely. Her green eyes bore into him like no eyes had ever done before. He longed to run her long blonde hair through his fingers, to hold her incredibly lithe and strong body.

"You've bested me," he'd said to her. It was a shock to him. No one _bested_ Captain Hook. Captain Hook was the one to best everyone else. He knew then and there that she was different. She was utterly intriguing, and he wasn't just talking about the way her ass looked in her jeans.

He'd even put on every ounce of charm, every smoldering look, every seductive wink and eyebrow raise, every single trick he'd learned in his 300 years of dealing with women, just in order to woo her. Nothing had truly succeeded in getting this interesting stranger into his bed. As he progressed, it turned from just a conquest, to a challenge to unrequited love, to true love.

It was quite a journey they'd been through together, him and his Swan. He dreaded it's end, which was sure to be unhappy.

But the quiet moments were phenomenal. They would make love with reckless abandon; kiss as if their lives depended on it. They got used to the gentle feeling of having another person cuddling with you in the morning. They could eat breakfast and walk Henry to the bus stop together. They could hold hands and walk to Granny's. He could hold her and not have to let go.

He longed for a lifetime of those quiet moments with her. With Emma. He wanted nothing more than to have children of their own, to raise Henry into a good man, to grow old and wrinkled with her. He wanted to wake up next to her every day for the rest of his life thanking his lucky stars that she'd agreed to love him forever. Without walls. He'd loved her walls, and he'd loved being the one to break them down.

He knew it could never happen, so he constantly thanked fate for giving him the time with Emma that he'd had.

And then the day came.

The day when he lost her.

The day when he knew he'd never have his happy ending. His family. Their family.

She'd come down to the Underworld to save him. She couldn't let him go. He'd said he was angry with her, but truthfully? He'd have done the same thing. He'd have done whatever it took to bring his Swan back.

They couldn't let go of each other, and the day they were separated forever was the worst day of both of their lives.

They had confirmed their true love for each other and were cruelly tricked by Hades. They should've known Hades was only in it for himself and Zelena. He couldn't blame him. If Killian had the opportunity to give Emma exactly what she wanted, he'd have done it in a heartbeat, unless it caused harm to their family.

They ran back to the elevator after Killian let her know that he wouldn't be returning with her. He'd made her promise to not put her armor back on because of him, and she'd made him promise not to make her his unfinished business, and move on from the Underworld.

He knew in his heart that neither of them would be able to keep their promises. He could never move on from here. Not without Emma.

He let her go anyway. He reached up for the protective gate, pulling it down only halfway before saying, "I love you." He barely gave time for her to say it back before his lips were on hers. He kissed her passionately, trying to memorize the feel of her lips on his, the way it made him feel wobbly at the knees every time. He closed his eyes and cupped her cheek, caressing it ever so softly. She was truly something to behold. He pulled away, his face wet from their combined tears.

He lowered the gate fully and held her hand as it groaned, shifting to ascend. She was nearly out of reach when he stood on his tip toes and planted a kiss onto the back of her hand. He kept holding it, not wanting to let her slip from his grasp, not wanting to let her go. He looked at her as if he was a starved man, desperately trying to memorize her, to soak in every detail of her before she left him forever.

He grabbed at her fingers until he came up with nothing, finally being out of his reach. The last thing he saw of his Swan was, coincidentally, the first thing he'd seen, her striking green eyes. He looked into them, which were filled with tears. His own vision slightly blurred from the water in his eyes. He watched her disappear from his view forever. He lost his happy ending.


End file.
